User talk:Maximum Ride Nudge
A Note from Nudge I am Nudge with 89% of Maximum Ride blood. I'm not telling you anymore than that. That's all you really need to know, anyways. How am I supposed to know you aren't one of Them? Also note that you might see me using "no-freaking-duh" a lot. Hey, it's something I picked up from Max, so I dare you to judge me. Admin over here. If you have any questions/requests/notifications, feel free to to leave a message for me below! Or just drop me a line and say hello would most certainly help my day also! I'd most certainly be happy to help this wiki grow! Happy editing! P.S. If I'm somewhat unavailable, please try contacting me at another wiki (preferably Fantasy Forest Wiki) or if I'm really out, contact me via or a Wikia Staff member or one of the other admins: *'KCCreations' {Active) *'Shadowviper' (Semi-Active) *'Guiop123' (Inactive) Thanks. (talk) (blog) Admin, MRN Nudge you are normal in every way Nudge you are normal and I like you wings in all.....never forget that and I will always be here for you.. Keaganhilt99 (talk) 12:04, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Keagan Questions/Requests Donna Day says... hi, im donn day and im new. hi im shayson 1. I was apart of this wikia? I don't remember editing here, but I do remember being a fan of Maximum Ride. 2.I'm no longer interested in the series,I only read two books, and a couple Volumes of the manga. I have zero interest of being an editor here, but as I can see, you're an admin; and if admins here need editors so badly as far as asking an inactive user from like, 2 years ago, to join the wikia "flock" on a separate wikia, I guess I'll do a little editing. 3.Again,I just checked my Maximum Ride Wikia page, and I have 14 edits from August 10 2011, so it's been that long since I've been interested in the series, so I'm not much of a help, oh well. I love anime, Shojo~ (talk) 03:05, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thx. You decide whether you want to stay or not. I'm contacting other users, too, right now, :D. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 21:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Someone named angel says... wait so who is this???? um.............so you nudge and max? and hi and im so happy i found this (: Didn't you read about me at top? Yes, I'm Nudge with 89% of Max's blood -- I take you're a lot like Angel? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Again, please remember to sign your your posts with your signature. I'm tired of going through my history to see who's written on my talk page and other's too. It's an easy way to keep track of things. Thanks. Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:07, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Question you asked The Shadowcobra series was a series that I was helping on, but... the author died... I've been meaning to delete that wiki for a long time. And thank you very much for taking over the Wiki, I lost interest with the series after reading ANGEL. I really should've continued editing, knowing the fact that I was the admin and all. But school got in the way. So I'm sorry. Shadowviper 03:13, July 31, 2013 (UTC) S'kay. You coming back? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 20:06, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Skylar d says... Hey I'm brand-spankin-new on here so I could use some tips on what blogs to check out! Also, if you know any blog that is great with the chats please let me know! I'm also up for any chats! Skylar d (talk) 17:04, August 6, 2013 (UTC)xoxo Sky u out there right now? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 02:19, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Adminship Hi. You can only adopt 1 wiki each 30 days, but you are certainly welcome to request for those if they do not have active admins. Good luck! -- Wendy (talk) 01:48, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi! So do I go the the Wiki:Adoption page? Maximum Ride Nudge (talk) 01:50, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Answer to your question What design at the top of the page? Are you talking about the link to the main page? That was years ago. I really don't remember. If that's not what you're talking about, please be more specific. I may not be on very much, but I will try to be on when I can to help out. Shadowviper 06:19, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Helloooo It is me, the devil >:) -Mart dont leave shaysonShayson ellis (talk) 13:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) i have no clue how this work cn u give me any pointers and does this cost me any money? Aingle18 (talk) 00:24, December 4, 2013 (UTC) aingle18 Does anybody know why Max has white hair on the cover of nevermore Thanks! 21:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) what is the theme of the book for angel Blackroseskill (talk) 17:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC)dark angelBlackroseskill (talk) 17:59, April 22, 2014 (UTC) thank you Blackroseskill (talk) 13:48, April 24, 2014 (UTC)dark angelBlackroseskill (talk) 13:48, April 24, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thanks Oh, uhh... thanks... < ) B-Being an admin is my #1 goal. I'll do my best here! >:) Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 16:54, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Re; Uhh... no. I haven't been an admin on any wiki. I'm just new here. Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 22:24, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Ahaha! Okay! I'm so pumped! Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 22:31, April 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Thanks (Again) Okay! Thanks! ^_^ Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 19:28, May 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: Synopsis Hey! This is Suggar. I just wanted to ask if I could add a synopsis to the Flock. I already started on Nudge (since I figured not many people would look at that page for now) and I was wondering if that would be okay, which is why I only did the first book. Just wondering if that would be okay, soooo yeah. Thanks! :) (P.S. if you wanted to see how I personally did it, just go to Nudge and go down to Synopsis since I started on it there.) ~ Actually, I was kinda going for a synopsis on each of the books (like, what happened to so and so in that book; aka kinda going for history or something). Don't worry, I only did it on Nudge's page for an example. The other pages I kinda just fixed spelling errors and added pictures and stuff, nothing special. :P Suggar (talk) 03:14, May 28, 2014 (UTC)Suggar Nudge I just want you to know that I like you wings and all...... Keaganhilt99 (talk) 12:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC)Keagan hello I'm new to this wikia thing it seems fun and cool that you can discuss and talk about books you read and you seem like youre not new so nice to meet you. Matthew olivas556 (talk) 08:38, June 4, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you've read when the wind blows and the lake house to and if you liked those? What is an admin? Matthew olivas556 (talk) 00:57, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RP Take a look at this. Caught the anon for RPing. Why? Well, take a look at their number. They are completly the same person (Well, exept for the guy who said "FANG ROCK" and stuff). RPing is forbidden in the Wiki, at least, that's what I heard back in the Vocaloid Wiki. I know this was last month, but... How should I put this? Can you do something about it, please? Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 20:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: How r u? I'm fine. Thank you so much for making me an admin! I'm really happy! :D I'll do my best to fix all the Vandalism and stuff! Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 01:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay! >:) Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 20:40, August 14, 2014 (UTC) A Word from Kana Hey there! This is Kana! How've ya been? Man, being an admin is tough! XD Well... I need to say this. Since I'm the new admin here, I can sometimes have problems (Sorry, no admin problems, so I'm fine. But I do have some outside problems). I can sometimes be a bit forgetful or something. So can sometimes be not active (I always come here once a day to stop by to say hi, though) and focased on other stuff or on other wikis. Is-Is it okay with you? Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark (talk) 17:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) No no no no no, don't take it away. Don't take it away. When I mean an admin is being tough, I mean it's pretty tough that I'm doing new stuff. I love being an admin, but I'm still respectful to all wiki, including here: The Maximum Ride Wiki. Kan! Pon! Chii! Riichi! Ron! Ron! TSUMO! Mahjong Queen, カナ・クラーク!! (talk) 05:39, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Broken links on front page I have noticed some broken links on the front page. However, I am not an admin so I can't fix them. 14:23, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! I got your message about adding categories. Thank you for letting me know—I will try to remember that in the future. No, I was not trying to abuse my badge-earning. I will bear that message in mind, too, though. (This is the first site I've ever had an account for that does stuff like…well, Wiki-editing. I practically have no former experience in this field, so it may take a while for me to get the hang of.) Thanks for all your help! KCCreations (talk) 22:55, August 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Witch and Wizard Yes. But I've only read the manga (Because I can't find one at school). I think I'll be able to read it by the first day of school (Which starts Tuesday). Speaking of which, I won't be active for a while because of school (Not The School, 'though). It's my last year of school, so that means I'll be quite busy for a while. Kan! Pon! Chii! Riichi! Ron! Ron! TSUMO! Mahjong Queen, カナ・クラーク!! (talk) 03:17, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Categories Hello! It's me—KC—again. I just have a question. Remember when you told me to notify an admin before creating new category pages? I didn't see a category page for all-human characters when I looked at them all a few minutes before I posted this, so I was thinking about adding one. Does one already exist? If not, will adding one be necessary? Thanks. KCCreations (talk) 16:16, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Hi--- I'm so sorry about the edit I did to Ari--in the other Wikia I edit(which is Warriors)--the main quote is changed accordingly without notifiying anyone--but maybe that's because that Wikia is much larger. Blossomfur (talk) 00:52, September 9, 2014 (UTC)Blossomfur You're Welcome...And Should I Be Sorry About The Categories I Added? You're welcome! I'm also a bit sorry -- I know I said in August that I wouldn't add new categories without asking you; however, it was hard to do certain things (like categorize the page for Volume 1 of the ''Maximum Ride manga, or sort useful uploaded photos from the fan art) without doing so. I didn't know if you'd be coming back (I've been in similar situations on other non-Wikia sites before, where the founder of a story-writing group becomes inactive in March and doesn't do anything on the site until August...or something to that effect), so I tried hard to keep the Maximum Ride Wiki in as best of shape as a non-admin could keep it. Should I be sorry? Or is it okay that I added categories? Thank you for all your support and pointers! You've really helped! '''KCCreations, the Maximum Ride Addict (talk) 01:01, October 5, 2014 (UTC) ---- Oh, okay! Thanks! KCCreations, the Maximum Ride Addict (talk) 21:40, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Should This Page Be Deleted? Or Can It Still Be Used In Other Ways? Hello again! If you're reading this...I was looking through the list of pages that hadn't yet been categorized (well, it's hardly a list since I only saw four), and I saw this one page in there. I clicked it, and it had no information in it -- I don't think it'd ever had any since it had first been created. Also, I'm not sure about its name -- I can imagine somebody naming a blog post that, but I'm not so certain about a page on the wiki. The page is: Nudge and Angel SOARING. I don't know what kinds of tools and rights admins have, so I don't even know if it can be deleted. But if it can...should it be? Please respond. It's not urgent, but I just want your take on the situation. Bye! KCCreations, the Maximum Ride Addict (talk) 01:53, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ---- Also, how do you become an admin? I've been trying to figure out the requirements, but every post/page says something different -- some say that you only need 100 edits; but there's another page (Maximum Ride Wiki:Requests for adminship) that says you need to have at least 700 edits and be ranked #4 or higher in terms of badge points. That page could just be outdated, but I'm not sure. So I'm just going to make sure with you. Thanks for all your support over the...the, um... (checks calendar and profile) ...the last two months and three days! Bye! KCCreations, the Maximum Ride Addict (talk) 13:40, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- I completely understand. You've been around here much longer, so I trust that you know what kinds of decisions to make, and when to make them. And I fully understand your concerns about abused admin rights -- I've been in similar situations on non-Wikia websites before (e.g: on an old website I used to go on that has been shut down for at least a year now, a story-writing group's founder used her founder rights to kick someone out of the group just because she didn't like them.). Thanks for your suggestion -- I'll go visit the Community Central very soon. KCCreations, the Maximum Ride Addict (talk) 18:06, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Just To Confirm... So, you want me to look at , then (in alphabetical order) edit and add those templates to them, if needed? (I just want to confirm what you mean.) KCCreations, the Maximum Ride Addict (talk) 18:51, October 18, 2014 (UTC) What Type of Bird? Hi! I was just wondering if you know what type of bird max was "infused" with. I've heard rumors that it's a hawk... Maximum "Max" Ride (talk) 17:42, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Maximum "Max" Ride Unrelated Pictures...? Hi, MRN! Thanks so much for making me an admin! I will try as hard as I can to help improve and fix this Wiki! Speaking of fixing...I was looking through this Wiki's , and on the third page, I began to see uploaded pictures that weren't exactly related to Maximum Ride. Most of them were winged kids, but they weren't official Maximum Ride character pictures. I'm not even sure if they're connected at all. Some of the ones I saw include: Should I delete these? KCCreations (Talk) (Blog) ---- Except for the ones in my previous message, none of the pictures are posted anywhere. KCCreations (Talk) (Blog) RE: Hello. Sorry about the references. When I'd first gotten the idea, I'd been thinking about another Wiki I used to visit a lot (the Warriors Wiki); for every trivia fact they add, whether it's for a character or a book or an author, they put in a reference. But that was probably just because the series has hundreds of characters, four different arcs that comprised the main series (as well as a ton of prequel arcs), and four different authors going under the same pseudonym (Erin Hunter). With all the pages on the Wiki, more than likely they'd need a way to validate all the information, since character information could possibly get mixed up due to how many pages there are... Long story short: Thank you for letting me know. I will try as hard as I possibly can not to unnecessarily add in references again. KCCreations (Talk) (Blog)